


First Times

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kidlock, M/M, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Richard's first date, first movie at a movie theater and first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Jim and Richard Brook buzzed about their small flat in hushed excitement. Their father was asleep on the couch and their mom passed out in the bedroom so the two little twin’s simply tip-toed across the cold floor to the door, opening it slowly so the hinges wouldn’t squeak, and rushed out into the snow covered street. 

Richard took a deep breath happy to finally be out of the tobacco reeking house. The chill air rushed through his little body and he bustled over to Jim for warmth. Neither were wearing the kind of coat needed for the frosty weather but they didn’t mind too much- it was worth facing the cold if it meant they got to see Sebastian. 

The lanky blond teenager was waiting for them at the end of the block. He was three grades ahead of them but he said it didn’t matter, friends were friends. 

“You guys get out okay?” Sebastian asked looking the twin’s over. Richard felt his stomach get heavy with guilt; he knew Sebastian knew about the ‘punishments’ but seeing the worry on the other’s face made him feel sick. 

“Yes. Daddy wasn’t paying attention.” Jim said with a smile. “Where are we going to go?” 

“I got some money and… well would you two like to see a movie?” 

Richard’s eye brows furled and he shifted awkwardly on his feet before reaching for his brother’s hand. “Like a date?” 

“No… unless... you want to-” 

“Yes, a date.” Jim answered authoritatively. No one bothered to argue with him. Sebastian grabbed Jim’s unclaimed hand and off they went to the only cheap theater in their small town. 

Jim and Sebastian chose the movie with the most interesting name which happened to be an action film. Richard wasn’t excited for it but seeing Jim smile so happily quickly washed away any fear he might have had. They bought popcorn, candy and soda. Sebastian’s dad was trying to buy his love again. It never worked but it meant more fun for the boys. 

“It’s very loud.” Richard said as the commercials for upcoming attractions started to roar into his ears. The screaming sounded like home and he found himself in Sebastian’s lap before the movie even started to roll. Sebastian was warm, he was big and he held on tight and helped cover his ears when he knew loud noises were coming. He came to the movies a lot more than the twins though that wasn’t saying much since it was their first time. 

The opening came with flashing lights and a car chase that had Jim sitting on the edge of his seat with wide eyes. Richard watched the movie in those dark eyes- too afraid to turn his head and see the violence for real. The lights flickered across Jim’s pale face and that was pretty, that was good and with Sebastian covering his ears when the screaming would start up Richie felt safe. For now at least. 

Blood splattered across the screen, women screamed, guns went off over and over and over again shattering the boy’s fragile nerves more than he would have liked to admit. The dark room smelt of over buttered popcorn and other people so he nestled his nose into Sebastian’s shoulder took a deep breath of the soap smelling shirt. Safe, he repeated safe. 

Someone shrieked but it sounded to close, it sounded like Jim. High pitched and desperate just like when they were crawling to be soundless and sneak away from their daddy but he’d find them and grab Jim’s hair. Something in Richard broke, possibly the last of his nerves but tears started pouring soaking Sebastian’s clean shirt and messing up the safe scent. 

“I don’t like this!” Richard cried. When one strong arm let go of him. “Please, I don’t like this I am sorry! I wanna go. Please!” 

Sebastian shushed him and held him a little tighter with the arm he left around him then the warm lap under him disappeared and he whimpered. “Got to hold tight little ones. It’s going to be alright.” 

 

Richard kept his eyes closed as tight as he could. He heard the noises and the screaming slowly fading away though and the knot in his chest loosened the quieter it got. He peeked when all he could hear was chatting of people buying things at the food stand. Just a small peek before nestling his head back against Sebastian and wrapping his legs tighter. 

Sebastian had saved them. Jim was curled up just like Richie was and Sebastian was carrying them. He was so nice. So brave and caring. He sat back down with the twins in the back of the men’s restroom and started to stroke Jim’s hair. Richard watched with a little smile and wiped away the drying tears on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry for being weak…” He mumbled mostly to himself. “I am sorry I made you-”

“Rich, it’s okay. It was scary…” 

Jim scooted away from both of them, finally opening his eyes and taking a deep breath. “No it wasn’t. I just knew that bunny wanted to leave.” He looked rather dumb with his bottom lip sticking out so far. “We can go back any time.” 

“I think it’s done.” Sebastian said with a small frown and Richard felt sorry for being such a baby. “It was pretty close to the end anyway- the good guys win. They always win but if you ask me it doesn’t seem very fair. The bad guys put in just as much effort, if not mor-”

“I don’t care.” Jim snapped stubbornly. “And I wasn’t afraid just so you know.” 

“It’s okay if you were, Richard had been in my lap-” 

“I wasn’t afraid.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything else, just pulled the two little boys closer to him and smiled. “I would say this ‘date’ was decent.” He stated after a while. “Decent enough for another one. You guys hungry?” 

Richard’s belly gave a grumble. “I think you deserve something Sebastian.” The older blond looked down at him and narrowed his eyes. “For being so nice to us.” Jim scuffed and looked away but blushed all the same. Sebastian was nice to him too, he just didn’t like to admit that he liked it. “I would like to give you a kiss.” 

“You can’t kiss him!” Jim looked back over and gave Richard a shove. 

“Why not?” 

“He’s my boyfriend!” 

“He took us both on a date!” 

“Yeah but I found him first.” 

The two continued on as if Sebastian were a toy they’d picked up on the side of the street that no other kids claimed. He didn’t stop them until Jim grabbed a handful of Richard’s hair and gave it a tug making the littler one cry. “That’s enough.” They both turned to him with little pouts, Richard holding where his hair had been yanked. “You can both kiss me.” 

“How?” 

“I have two cheeks you know. Just like I have two hands.” He reclaimed the twins’ hands. “And two ears to hear ya both yapping in.” They giggled at that. Jim started to move first, Richard followed closely after and they both pressed soft little lips to Sebastian’s cheeks. He returned the favor on both of theirs. 

“I liked that part of the date.” Richard said with a grin. He was running his fingers over the place Sebastian’s lips had been. “Can we do that more often?” 

“As long as you go on dates with me, sure.” The twin’s smiled at each other. That would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tesett and I suck at fluff I am sorry.


End file.
